Kol Sorna
Inventor of the Dakkar Dash Kol Sorna is a navigator of unusual skill from the noble and powerful House Dakkar. Born to a family of Navigators, Kol's life was forever transformed when, at a young age, his family and many others were recruited by an agent of the inquisition for an expedition into the (insert warp storm/great rift name here). Despite a ship full of the best navigators money could buy at short notice and a host of ways to augment them - including a Navis Prima - disaster struck during a warp jump. Kol could only watch in horror as the entire fleet of Navigators - including his family and navigators Kol had known for his entire life - were wracked with warp lightning, demonic fire and sometimes, most terrifying of all, nothing at all. Rudderless, with only a skeleton crew surviving, the ship drifted alone in the vastness of space for over a year as the surviving crew came to terms with what had happened and worked to repair the ship. Kol, taking on the role his parents had prior, helped the crew rally and using all the skill of the proud and noble House Dakkar he succesfully navigated the ship into a subsector where they would eventually be rescued. While the circumstances surrounding Kol's lost years are shrouded in secrecy, a few positives emerged from the series of unfortunate events. First, Kol - as the only navigator to survive the journey - claimed the Navis Prima for his own. Such a collection of charts and maps would prove invaluable to his exploration, and as the inquisitor disappeared as soon as he could after the disasterous voyage, nobody was in a position to refute his claim. Secondly, Kol's progidigeous talent was realised - upon returning to society he was rewarded for his skill, becoming a full navigator of the powerful and noble House Dakkar. Kol's life since becoming a full navigator has been mostly uneventful - he had spent many years on board the Allure of the Void as the chief navigator. Kol has two major life goals: the restoration of the powerful and noble House Dakkar as a recognised Navigator House, and a utopia for Navigators where they can live as they choose, without fear of abduction by forces unknown or persecution - an ambition that the powerful and noble House Dakkar shares. Kol was content travelling with Highdown, the slightly meandering nature of trips allowing Kol to survey a variety of new planets and create charts of previously uncharted routes - the universe is large, and a ship helmed by a navigator of the proud and noble House Dakkar is better-equipped than most to explore its reaches. After a small incident with an overgrown Ape, Kol has been recognised as a major asset to the noble and powerful House Dakkar - he has recieved a new retinue to replace the ones he lost, and has even been given freedom of his body to modify as he (and Niko) sees fit. Not only that but, due to dealings with Trazyn, Kol has recieved a Chronostaff of necron origin, which he used to great effect to stop a former gunner from commiting suicide. Kol's appearance is noteworthy - House Dakkar was always treading a fine line, being more powerful than most but suffering more severe mutations. Most noticeable at first is his almost spectral appearance - his blood is translucent, and his alabaster skin is entirely hairless. Drawing yourself away from the prominent eye in the centre of his forehead, you notice row upon row of glistening fangs that almost seem too big for his mouth - Kol's every word is delicately chosen and his slow, juddering style of speech is partly as a result of his attempt to avoid losing his tongue to a stray fang. If cut, however, the flow of clear ichor is very short-lived, as his body regenerates itself, bones aligning themselves and flesh knitting together. Kol's ship-board forces consist of his retinue - an upgrade on his previous corps, of whom large parts perished on the raid on the Jokaro - and the Skaven Nulls. Previously the Nulls were unaligned, and Kol sent men to recruit them to his side once the other crewmembers started aligning themselves with Skaven Clans.''Category:Player Characters Category:House Highdown Crewmembers